You Must Choose
by Christa Riddle
Summary: Regulus Black felt safe in his home with his wife and child, unknown to anyone. When Death Eaters come and destroy the life he hoped to live, he must choose... His sons life and serve Voldemort, or be a prisoner and watch his son die. Rape And Murder


_((AN: I own Sara, and Alx Black owns Aries Black, and well.. Jk owns all the Harry Potter characters, Ie. Death eaters, Severus, Bellitrix, Ex. Let me know what you think, Alx and I will keep it as up dated as we can if you like it!))_

**Chap 1.** **Nightmare**

"No...please... please... don't take them...just take me... just me..."Regulus whined and groaned "don't hurt them...don't hurt them..." tears began to trickle down his face as he slept. "no.. please... Sara! no!" Regulus sat up with a gasp, and quickly looked over at his beautiful wife Sara,"good God...it was just a dream..." He whispered quietly so he would not wake her. "It wont happen, they think I'm dead..." he nodded to him self, and gently pushed some of Sara's curly dark brown hair off of her face.

He slowly pushed the sheets aside off of him, and placed his feet on the cold wood floor. He placed his hands on his sweat covered face and sighed again, before wiping his fore had off with his sleeve. He finally stood up, and made his way quickly into the other room where his young son slept. He walked over to the crib, and looked eagerly down at Him.

"Oh Aries... I've been dreaming horrible things again..." He gently stroked the toddlers hair. "just dreams though...your OK, mommy's OK... And I'm right here to protect you."

The child of about 2, continued to sleep, as Regulus pulled his hand back, and slowly made his way out of the room. "Maybe... some Television will help..." he walked down the hall and into the living room. The only light was the half moon shining through the window casting shadows over many things. Regulus sat down on the couch, and picked up the remote from the side table. Turning the television on, he sat back in silence listening to the random cartoon he knew nothing about. Before he knew it, he dozed off into the laughing and screeching of the cartoon.

Regulus was jerked awake when something crash in the family room. He sat straight up and cautiously scanned the room. He was about to put off what he heard as in his dream when he heard another crash making him jump to his feet. after a moment of silence, he quickly decided to go and check on Sara, and Aries. When Regulus turned to walk around the couch, something hard slammed him in the head knocking him to the ground. As he hit the floor people in black cloaks began to kick him and hit him. He tried to get up but the people kept knocking him down. He felt the blood begin to trickle down his head from the first blow. He was desperate to protect his wife and child, but it was no use. They finally pulled him up and pulled a bag of some sort over his head. He felt them bind his hands and partially bind his feet. He heard Sara scream, and foot steps running down the hall.

_""Please...Please let them escape..."" _He prayed to him self, but he began to cry as he heard the voices down the hall mocking Her fear.

"Come on, grab him." He heard one of them say. They pulled him up and began to drag him closer to the crying, he could fully hear what Sara and the men were saying now..

"Please, don't hurt me or my baby! I beg you, spare us!"

"You're pathetic women, but quite beautiful aren't you..."

"No! No! don't touch me!" her voice trembled even worse this time, making Regulus squirm slightly and the grips tighten on his shoulders. Aries began to cry in his crib, and he heard another man say something that made he him self tremble, "Bellatrix, get that thing and make it shut up!"

Regulus began to thrash, but it was still rather weak, and he was quickly held in place once again. Sara continued to cry and beg, until she began to scream her begs. Regulus began to franticly fight once again when he heard clothing tearing.

"Take it off so he can watch..." He heard A familiar voice say with a sneer, "I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss it.."

When the bag was removed the first thing he saw was Severus Snape, his old friend from school...and Bellatrix holding Aries, who was still crying and screaming in her arms, and last, he saw his wife laying naked on the bed with a death eater on top of her trusting as hard as he possibly could into her, making her scream in fear and pain.

"Please stop!" Regulus half cried with tears pouring down his face, "Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this! It's me you want, please just stop!" The death eaters laughed and paid no attention to nether him or Sara's frantic begs.

"Make her bleed boys!" One of the death eaters said loudly with a laugh over the screaming.

Regulus watched with extreme hurt as each male death eater climbed onto his wife and violently raped her, His son, also watching wide eyed, was screaming louder than he ever heard him scream before,

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Finally the last death eater climbed off of Sara, leaving her on the bed bleeding from the trama of the sever rape, and the beating that came with it. When Regulus thought that things were finally done, that they would take him and leave, Severus stepped forward,

"and now... sense you're rather useless to us..." He pulled his wand out of his robes, "good bye pathetic Black..." He pointed it at Sara, "Avada Kedavora!"

"No!" Regulus practically screamed as the green light shot from Severus's wand. When the light cleared, his naked wife lay motionless on the bed. Regulus let out a small choke, and began to cry aloud.

"It is done now..." Severus pushed his wand back into his pocket, "put the bag back on him.."

The bag was pushed back over his face, and once again he felt the slam of something against his head, this time, making his head fall to the side unconscious.

"Come now, all of you, and Bellatrix, shut that thing up!"


End file.
